Junessic Land
Junessic Land is the second Labyrinth of Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Profile A reality in the movie world whose name is a fusion between Junes, Jurassic Park and The Land Before Time. It is a movie reality where genetic manipulation has created a wilderness inhabited by dinosaurs, where the strong carnivore dinosaurs (Appearing as F.O.Es in the Labyrinth) rule over and terrorize the weak Herbivore Dinosaurs, who constantly run away from the carnivore dinosaurs. To make matters worse for the Herbivore Dinosaurs, a member in the pack constantly expressed opinions that do not fit those of the majority, and the dinosaurs must ostracize her to regain peace. The labyrinth was unlocked when the party obtains the key from Doe to break one of the locks at the Cinema exit. Near the end of area 1, they were confronted by a hostile P4 hero, who briefly clashes with the P5 hero, with both in even hands. The navigator, Rise Kujikawa was also poisoned by wounds inflicted by the plants in the area. The rest of the P4 and P5 cast saw this and were at first shocked, but quickly settled with each other and most of the P4 cast joins the party, with the exception of Yosuke Hanamura, who was found missing. It was revealed that at an exploration trip to the Midnight Channel, when the P4 cast entered the TV, they entered a strange dimension leading to a movie screen instead of the supposed Midnight Channel. The party meets a dinosaur with Yosuke's head at area 2. The P4 cast mistook him as Yosuke, only to have the dinosaur not knowing what humans are. After a brief conversation, he was attacked by Shadows while the other dinosaurs fled and left him alone, and the party helps him fend them off. After the party helps him do so, he introduces himself as Yosukesaurus and befriends the party, in which he began to learn more about humanity. He also mentions a place called "Paradise" where no carnivores can supposedly reach, and the Dinosaurs are fleeing to there. Futaba then calls the party back due to Elizabeth hugging the ticket vendor strangely, unlocking Special Screenings. A carnivore F.O.E taking the form of a T-Rex shows up in area 3 and grabs away a herbivore, but none of the other herbivores wanted to save her and thus she was eaten. The real Yosuke Hanamura is seen defending a herbivore from a carnivore dinosaur afterwards, in which the party assists him by distracting and corralling and carnivore. Via a unison attack by the P4 hero and P5 hero, the carnivore is fainted and successfully corralled inside an electric gate. After neutralizing the carnivore and retrieving Yosuke, the herbivore dinosaurs began to vote for lynching the party because they saved a herbivore that the other ones did not want to save, with all of them agreeing and Yosukesaurus joining the vote due to majority rule, also collapsing a pile of trees to deter them. The dinosaurs fled from the Persona users and Yusuke Kitagawa proposes a retreat to the Cinema. The party finds a slab of dinosaur meat in a frozen chamber in Area 4. They prepare it and made it fine and red, but Chie slaps a green, strange sauce on it. The sauce is made of dinosaur eggs and carnivorous plant sap, so Yosuke berates them for creating Mystery Food X again. Thankfully, the sauce was delicious and thus averting a hunger crisis in a movie world. Reaching the Isle's End, the party finds that the dinosaur's "paradise" is actually a dead end clearing and the entire dinosaur herd is trapped there. The herbivores all put the blame on Yosukesaurus for misleading the pack into a non-existent "paradise" and force him to attack the party against his will just because he read a human book depicting it as humans written the book and the Persona users are humans. All of them unanimously agreed with the decision and threatened him that if he does not, they will lynch him out of their group. Driven berserk by his "friends," Yosukesaurus transforms into a carnivorous dinosaur that resembles Shadow Yosuke and attacks the party. During the battle, he calls the other Herbivore Dinosaurs for help, but all of the herbivores were defeated and he calms down as they were driving him to fight. The Herbivore Dinosaurs and Yosukesaurus regret their actions after the confrontation and apologize to the party, but the carnivore F.O.E appears and attacks everyone indiscriminately, human or dinosaur alike. Yosukesaurus gains the resolve to directly confront the carnivore, and even if he was swiftly defeated by the powerful oppressor, the Herbivore Dinosaurs finally listened to him and they repay the party by severely damaging the carnivore F.O.E, allowing the party to force it to flee. Yosukesaurus thanks the party for defeating the carnivore F.O.E and the dinosaurs all agreed to build actual friendships with each other instead of simply acting as a hive mind and calling it friendship. The movie ends and the staff credits roll, with Hikari and Nagi watching the movie. After the end of the movie, Nagi congratulates the party for realizing the true meaning of friendship and Doe creates the key with the same violent reaction as before. The key resembles the fossil of a Pteranodon lined up like a key and is used to break one of the locks at the Cinema gates. Connection with Hikari's past Later on, it was revealed that Junessic Park is formed from one of Hikari's traumas that resulted in her extreme depression and low self-esteem. When she was in secondary school, she helped a student known as Miyuki to clean her desk when bullies drawn insults and dumped trash on her desk. She befriended her and asked her out to watch a dinosaur movie, which had a group of herbivore dinosaurs teaming up to rescue their friends from carnivorous dinosaurs, where they defeat their suppressors in a clutch situation by gathering their power. She was touched by the movie and wanted to have more friends that she could help in need. After Miyuki agrees to hang out with her, she asked the other girls that act as her friends to do so as well, but they all refuse. It was heavily implied that they refused to watch the movie because they were avoiding Miyuki. At the next day, she got insults written on her desk and trash put on top of it, making her a target for the bullies. The girls returned to lynch Miyuki out of the friend group because they do not want to be bullied alongside her, but Hikari did not want anyone to be lynched. Therefore, her friends responded by lynching Hikari instead. Miyuki did not want to join the other friends to lynch her out but was forced to do so out of peer pressure. The girls then call her a weird girl and an outcast. The traumatic events had resulted in Hikari barely having any friends in secondary school and high school and she also became triggered when other people bring up the idea of friends. The appearance and title of the Herbivore Dinosaurs are based on the girls that lynched her out of their friend group because of their egotistic self-preservation, with the dinosaur with a bobcut and glasses representing Miyuki, and the other dinosaurs representing the unnamed girls. In fact when the girls appeared in the musical, they have the same title as the Herbivore Dinosaurs in the movie. Effectively, they are cognitive existences created by Hikari. Yosukesaurus is also a cognitive copy of Hikari, who was able to take Yosuke's form and gender as his form was simply an actor, so he can be a completely different entity from the person that he is based on while only inheriting the same perception as her. His behavior of mistakenly leading the other herbivores to being locked in a dead end clearing implies that Hikari thought that her actions in secondary school made her a bother for her friends. The girls that bullied Hikari and Miyuki appear as the carnivorous dinosaur F.O.Es in the movie. The plot of the movie reality is based on the dinosaur movie that Hikari liked to watch, but in her movie reality, instead of gathering their power to defeat the carnivore dinosaurs in a clutch situation, the Herbivore Dinosaurs in the movie simply acted because they unanimously agreed with each other without thinking of any consequences and shunned anyone who didn't agree with them, and are also unwilling to go against the carnivorous dinosaurs despite the carnivorous dinosaurs are threats against their friends, much like how Hikari's primary school friends decided to kick her out of their friend group because they did not want to be involved with the bullies. It also constantly builds up the strong carnivore dinosaurs as dangerous threats while the weak herbivore dinosaurs are the actual threats towards themselves and others around them, making them the real oppressors of the movie reality. This reflects itself in Hikari's past where the people that helped broke Hikari are not the bullies in her school, as they do not bother with Hikari until she began to befriend Miyuki. Instead, those are in fact her former friends, who lynched her out from their friend group for the sole reason of her insistence to be friends with Miyuki. Much like the other movies, its original name is not "Junessic Land" and it is initially a distorted negative film that Hikari watches alone to feed her negative impulses. The cognitive dinosaurs are not supposed to exist in the movie, as they were added in by Doe to make the movie come to life so Hikari can be rehabilitated. Available Sub-Personas Shadows Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Isle's End Gear Weapons= |-| Armor= |-| Accessories= Trivia * Junessic Land represents a modern society problem, continuing the Persona 5 theme. In this case, it represents a lack of will to think for oneself and the blind belief that democracy is the solution to all, regardless of the viability or appropriateness of its decisions. The opinions of the minority does not matter when the majority has the voice, effectively turning it into a tyranny comparable to dictatorship and fascism. The Herbivore Dinosaurs in the reality constantly make inappropriate or outright nonsensical decisions, such as refusing to help their comrades from the clutches of a carnivorous dinosaur F.O.E or even forcing the friendly Yosukesaurus to attack the party against his will, just because the majority agreed with it. This form of democracy has no mercy or tolerance against anyone who share differing opinions or think for themselves instead of the majority. ** The "different" dinosaur is also chosen as Yosuke Hanamura in a setting known as "Junessic Land," which refers to the establishment of Junes in Inaba resulting the shutdown of many stores in the Central Shopping District, and the people of Inaba start to consider Yosuke an outcast not because he had any involvement with the shutdown of their stores, but simply because he was the son of its manager. Effectively, the "democracy" representing the majority of Inaba has outcast the "oppressor minority" Yosuke without any substance behind it. * The trauma that formed Junessic Land bears striking resemblances with " " by Daijoubu P, as they share the theme of students isolating themselves from a bullied girl in fear of being bullied themselves, causing the bullied girl to be inflicted with severe depression. Category:Persona Q2 Locations